Team 11: A Special Team
by maelstrom2023
Summary: Due to the special circumstances of Naruto's entry into the ninja ranks, he is put on a different team, with only one other Genin, and no sensei. Can they both survive in the dangerous ninja world and accomplish their goals and explore the possibilities? Read to find out. Naruto X Ami. Maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any of the Animes used in this story**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hi everyone! Hope you missed me.

This is my new story. Actually, the problem is that there are so many ideas going in my head that I can't just stop myself from writing it. So here it is, I am presenting before you my new story!

Please leave a review you all. I must know how is my story afterall. I don't care whatever you write in review, just give me your honest opinion of the story, be it your feelings, suggestions, mistakes, etc.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Inside the Hokage tower,**

The Hokage and a group of Jounin-sensei hopefuls sat in a conference room. The room full of argument and yelling. The reason for the change was due to the actions of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Thanks a lot, Iruka. Because of your actions, making Naruto a Genin, instead of drinking our asses off we now have to deal with this shit." yelled one jounin

"Naruto learned and used an A-ranked Jutsu and defeated a traitor in a matter of a few hours how does that not qualify him to be a Genin." Said Iruka in defence of Naruto.

"I'll admit it is an impressive feat, but that doesn't matter. He failed the original test and before you decided to add him, we had just got the teams formed. With him in now we have one extra Genin hopeful with no team. And adding him to any of the teams would mean we would have to cut someone who got there by the book. Do you really think that is fair Iruka" said another jounin

"Would you all shut up!" yelled the Hokage with all the power that had earned him the title.

The room went deathly silent as the group focused on their leader hoping his age and wisdom could help them out.

"Listen here, I understand your concerns both Iruka's and the rest of yours. Naruto will not be placed on any of the teams that have already been formed so don't worry about it." said the old man

"So what, you're going make him someone's apprentice you know that the only shinobi that are qualified to handle that are one of the Sannin or Kakashi. The Sannin are not in the village because of self-exile or are needed to maintain the spy network and Kakashi needs to train Sasuke because he has similar abilities to the Uchiha. So, what are you going to do?" interrupted a Jounin

"Well if you let the man finish you might have gotten your answer." Said someone with a laid-back voice.

The group turned around towards the window of the room to see a man around six-foot-tall in standard Jounin vest. His gravity defying white hair held by a navy blue Konoha hitai-ate which was also covering his left eye. His right eye giving his famed eye-smile.

"Ah Kakashi, you are earlier than usual I see. Did you find any shortcuts in road of life, I wonder…" said the Hokage.

"Ha Ha. Very funny Hokage-sama, that aside, I just got back from given her a hitai-ate and telling her what is going on." said Kakashi

"Exactly what I want to know. What is going on" said Asuma

"Who is her?" demanded another jounin.

"Not you too Kakashi! Another Genin !?"

"Something wrong with it? A graduated student has full right to become Genin." said Kakashi

The room went silent as Kakashi pulled out a file and handed it the old man.

Everyone was into their own thoughts thinking whether teams will be distributed again or there will be a special team when Hokage interrupted the silence.

"Ami, sir. She fits the criteria that I made for another teammate. She started out in the academy the same time as Naruto did and in the beginning she did show promise of being a good kunoichi. Unfortunately, she was an orphan and around the time she was ten her reserves grew to way above average for a girl her age. This resulted in the similar educational issues that Naruto had with small jutsu the academy uses. She scored average marks on her test in both accuracy and written but like Naruto she had issues with the clone jutsu, and due to this she failed. Her personality is another reason I decided to take her. Like Naruto she decided to start focusing on gaining attention. she became a bully to achieve this. However, for a while she has been acting a little subdued in that department, but that might make things easier when she and Naruto start." Said Kakashi

"Are you sure I know that student pretty well and she has become somewhat more active in bullying others the last couple of years and that is not something that shinobi can afford to be." said Iruka

"Calm down, with training she'll be fine. Not to mention that her teammate has the ability to bring out the best in people, huh 'Iruka-sensei'." said Kakashi cause the Chunin to blush at the comment.

*sigh*

"Iruka, seems the academy has failed in its purpose again." Said the Hokage.

Iruka looked down, ashamed of himself.

Hokage continued, "There are somethings that need to be added to the academy. Our two recent additions to the graduation population have high chakra, which is difficult to control for them. According to our sensory units, Naruto has as much chakra as me due to him being an Uzumaki and his tenant…" "What!?" "…on the other hand, Ami has as much chakra as a mid-level Jounin. As of right now, I am ordering to check the chakra capacity of every student in the academy once every year. Some more rules are needed to be set, but that is for another time. Now for the teams…"

"Hokage-sama I-" "Don't interrupt me! This is the final decision I am making for the teams. A Hokage has so many other things to do, not just sit here and listen to complaints of every damn person!"

"I apologize sir"

"Good. Now the teams are… **(Leaving Teams 1-6)**

Team 7 – Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Yukiko(some random civilian), Kakashi Hatake.

Team 8 – Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Kurenai Yuhi

Team 9 – from last year…

Team 10 – Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Asuma Sarutobi

Team 11 – Naruto Uzumaki, Ami"

"Hokage-sama, I think you forgot to name their sensei." Iruka reminded 'the professor'.

"No, I haven't. They don't have a sensei."

"W-what! Hokage-sama, are you serious!?" Iruka shouted in protest.

The conference room broke out in whispers.

"ENOUGH! Act like a jounin all of you!" yelled the Hokage.

Silence.

"Yes, I confirm that they don't have a sensei, or I should say they can't have one due to the decision of the Council. Team layout has not been changed much, just the addition of new team. Team 11 is a special team. Because of the high chakra capacity of members, I am declaring them a third-tier assault team. They won't have a fixed sensei, but whenever they want help with their training, they will have to come to me so I can appoint them a sensei. On missions greater than C-Rank, they will have a Chunin or Jounin accompanying them. Does that make you assured Iruka? " explained Sarutobi.

"If you put it that way sir, I am okay I guess. But about the Chunin exams sir…"

"Hmm, okay. Listen me out, there is more for you all to hear. There are some limitations for this type of team. For one, they're required to have a training period that is two times longer than the traditional week before they can even start to take missions. Second, they are required to take two times the amount of missions before they can be eligible to take the Chunin exams so don't worry about them getting ahead because of special treatment. In fact the way it's set up basically means that they will be doing missions instead of being at the academy." said the Hokage.

"What is so wrong about them going back to the academy they can wait a year." said a Kurenai.

"Now Kurenai I think…" said the Hokage before he was interrupted

"Excuse me Hokage-sama I think she might be right." said Kakashi.

The Hokage out of surprise and anger at the betrayal, glared at the man that until then had been defending Naruto. Then all anger and surprise subsided after he saw the mischievous smirk under Kakashi's mask. Well he thought it was, if his eye-smile was anything to go by.

"Really Kakashi, care to explain to the rest of us." said the Hokage now showing a smirk of his own

"Yeah I mean what harm could another year do. Knowing Naruto, it will be fun year of pranks for him. I mean with the 'Shadow Clone Justsu' I can't imagine what pranks the boy could perform." said Kakashi.

A pregnant silence came upon the room as Kakashi uttered those words. Many of the Jounin knew that their Genin hopefuls would most likely fail and they would be put back into the normal mission line ups. And one of the common missions that was given to the Jounin of Konoha was a mission that had came to be known as 'Naruto hunt'. The mission was to chase the boy around the village for hours on end and catch the young blond after one of the infamous exploit's he performed. Then to make matters worse every ninja, with the exception of Iruka, whoever had caught the boy usually became the butt of the next practical joke he cooked up.

"Maybe we were a little hasty to throw out such an idea Hokage-sama. Maybe this set-up you have is a very good idea." said one Jounin

The statement was meet with nods from everyone in the room and small agreement from those who put their own two cent in.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. Now if you excuse me. Kakashi and I have to go finalize the documents and forms for his teams so I'll leave you guys to hopefully finish the night the way you were planning." said the Hokage

With that Kakashi and the Hokage left the room to allow the Jounin to have their night of drinking and relaxing. The two walked to the old man's office and started on the small amount of paper work that would be needed to finalize the team.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"I wanted to request you, can you take a little time of your day to help Naruto?"

"It's no problem sir, I can't think of a better way to honor Minato-sensei then to teach her kid. Not to mention that if you had been forced to put him on another team the other students would probably mock him and the team dynamics of any of those teams would suffer" said Kakashi

"Thank you for help Kakashi, there are few people I would've trusted with Naruto's training and growth as a ninja." said the Hokage.

"Yeah you're probably right about that. Still as you probably guessed. He can't know who his parents are right." said the Hokage

"Of course, I'll leave telling him up to you. I don't want to deal with that when it hits the fan" said Kakashi

"Good, well that's the last of the paper work. Congratulations Kakashi Hatake, leader of team seven."

"I will take the responsibility with pride Hokage-sama. now if you would excuse me I need to meet my students tomorrow." said Kakashi

"Knowing you, it's of no use. You are going to be late anyway." joked the Hokage.

*eye-smile*

"Hokage-sama, I just thought, this graduating class is full of clan heirs and heiresses. How would you think they would react if they saw not one but two failures getting a team? Next thing you know the council would be on your ass about special treatment and favoritism and even though they couldn't veto the action they would sure make your life a pain in the ass." said Kakashi

"You have a point there Kakashi, have them meet here tomorrow so I can help explain what is going on. I'm sure they both will be excited." said the Hokage.

Kakashi nodded and then Shunshined out of the office leaving the old Hokage to his work. The old man decided to take a small break and look out the window of the office. As his eyes locked in on the face of the fourth on the Hokage mountain he smiled.

"Even though you two are not here it seems you're loved ones whether it be a former student or a leader you served are trying to help your son." said the Hokage.

The old man gave out a yawn of a lion and deciding that it was time to end the hectic day and retire for the night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Listen up everyone!**

 **Go to my instagram account and follow it to get the latest updates and screenshots of my stories.**

 **And please post a review.**

 **Maelstrom2023.**


	2. Chapter 2

Across the village in one of the rooms in a worn-down apartment building, a purple haired girl sat on her bed looking at the hitai-ate that was now hers. Not an hour ago the poor girl was just another failure of the class and had been sitting in her room trying her best to not let the tears fall down her face. Then a knock on her door brought her to meet a masked Jounin telling her that a late graduation had caused them to look at the failures of the test to see which one would be able to be a shinobi and she had been the lucky one that they chose.

Although she was now a shinobi she felt she hadn't earned the title and had only gotten into the ranks by a mere technicalities and unusual circumstances. She knew she would have to try her hardest to prove that even though she may have gotten in because of a fault, she could still be useful. Then as she continued to think back on the past, she thought about the day where her pride and confidence was crushed by a flower wielding clan heiress. She then thought about if she really could cut it as a shinobi. If one girl with nothing but flowers could humiliate her like that, she couldn't imagine what a group of bandits or enemy ninja could do.

Suddenly a knock on the door of her small studio apartment brought her out of her deep thought. She laid her hitai-ate down on the night stand and made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal Kakashi with an eye-smile looking down on her.

"Kakashi-sensei, I can call you that right?" asked Ami softly

"Yep, you're fine with calling me that Ami. Although, I am not your jounin-sensei. I came by to tell you everything went smoothly with the formation of the team. Welcome to the ranks of Konoha." said Kakashi

"Eh? So, who's my sensei?" asked Ami.

"You will know when you meet your team" responded Kakashi.

"That's great so when do I get to meet my team?" asked Ami in excitement.

"Tomorrow. Do not go to the academy. Instead your team is meeting at the Hokage's office at 9:00 am. So, don't be late." said Kakashi

"Right, thank you Kakashi-Sensei I hope I can make everyone proud." said Ami

"Right, Good night"

Kakashi gave a small wave to the girl and in swirl of leaves Shunshined to some unknown location.

"The pride of Konoha. Well if I think I can, why not." said Ami to herself as she retreated back into her apartment.

In another worn-down apartment complex, in the red-light district, up on the top floor in a small apartment slept a young blond dreaming of his future as a shinobi.

"Ahhh~. Ramen queen~. Make me some more ramen. Raaameeeen~ " said the blond in his sleep

Suddenly a knock on the door jarred the blond from his dreams of ramen and grandeur causing him to fall right out of his bed smashing his face on the floor. As the knocking continued Naruto got up, grumbling about stupid late-night visitors and how they ruin perfectly good dreams. He slowly made his way to the door and grabbing the handle slammed it open.

"What the hell do you want?! You just ruined a perfectly good dream asshole!" demanded the blond at the top of his lungs.

Kakashi just stared at the blond as a sense of déjà vu rushed over him.

'Damn, Kushina-sama did the exact same thing every time I had to wake Minato-sensei at night for a mission.' thought Kakashi

"What are you staring at! You better have a good reason to wake me up." Naruto demanded again.

'Damn grumpy like her too I can see that he is defiantly his mother son.' though Kakashi

"Sorry about that. My name is Kakashi Hatake." answered the mask wearing Jounin.

"Care to tell me what a jounin is doing here so late? I thought I wasn't going to meet my sensei until tomorrow at the academy." said Naruto

"Well as you know you graduated under unique circumstances, your team will be meeting at the Hokage's office tomorrow at 9:00 am." said Kakashi

"Alright well if your done I'm going back to bed." said Naruto

"Good see you tomorrow." said Kakashi

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Naruto who promptly shut the door.

Kakashi let out a little chuckle, the boy was a no bull shit person either get on with it or get out of the way. He jumped to the roofs and made his way home with a smile plastered on his face.

"These two are defiantly going to be fun to train." said Kakashi to himself.

The morning soon came upon the village of Konoha and while most of the other Genin hopefuls were still sleeping knowing that they would have to be at the academy at 11:00, Naruto Uzumaki however had slept in till 8:30 and was now in a rush to make it to the tower on time.

"Damn sensei waking me up and making me sleep late." said Naruto to no one in particular.

Suddenly a devilish idea came to his mind.

'That's what he gets for ruining my perfect dream. I will just blame him for the late. Heh, wow Naruto, you didn't even know your team and you are already playing pranks on them. Keep it up!'

Just because he became a ninja, it doesn't mean he is going to give up on his moniker "Prankster from Hell".

'Kukukukuku~'

The blond jumped from roof to roof as fast as he could, hoping that he would beat the clock. As he came closer to the doors of the tower he busted through them knocking over a Chunin who was carrying paper work.

"Shadow clone jutsu! Can't destroy a Hokage's paperwork!"

Two shadow clones popped and started collecting papers still floating in the air.

As Shadow clones gathered the paperwork, Naruto barreled down the hallways. He at most only had a minute before time was up and he would be damned if he would be late.

The doors of the office now came into view and Naruto tried to put the brakes on his feet. But his shoes being worn due to his lack of funds provided him no friction to come to a sudden halt. Instead he skidded through the doors crashing at the feet of two people. As he looked up he saw the confused faces of the Kakashi and Ami.

As he got a closer look at the girl's face, he recognized her as the bully girl who pushed him to Hinata's breast, causing her to freak out. Since that day Hinata never talked to him and always looked away when he glanced at her. Probably thinking he was a molester.

Naruto stared her with the same look of confusion the other two were giving.

"What the hell are you doing here." yelled Naruto

"What do you mean I'm here for a team meeting. What the hell are you doing here." yelled Ami

The two continued to squabble in this matter until a Kakashi couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you two both shut up!" yelled Kakashi quickly causing both to zip their mouths shut.

The Hokage chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of him. It may look like the team would do nothing but argue. But the cheeky playful way they were arguing convinced the old man that it would eventually become a game for the three.

"Now that everyone is here let's get down to business." said the old man.

"But Hokage-sama, isn't there supposed to be a third Genin?" asked Ami

"Normally yes but you two graduated under unorthodox methods. This caused us to have two extra Genin so instead of making you go through another year of the academy we brought up a law that allows a fully functional two Genin cell. You will be the first two Genin cell since the last great war." said the Hokage

The two young shinobi nodded knowing that they had be very lucky to have this opportunity.

After a lot of furthur explanation from Hokage, they settled down for further things.

"Thank you for explaining to them Hokage-sama. Welcome you two from now on your little group will be known as Team Eleven of Hidden Leaf. Are you ready to handle this responsibility?" asked the Hokage

"Yes sir" the two yelled in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CHAPTER – 3**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Last Time**

"Thank you for explaining to them Hokage-sama. Welcome you two from now on your little group will be known as Team Eleven of Hidden Leaf. Are you ready to handle this responsibility?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes sir" the two yelled in unison.

 **Present**

"Good, now meet me at training ground 11 in 10 minutes. By your leave, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Ten minutes?!" Ami yelled.

"What's with all the yelling?" Naruto asked Ami confused of why she shouted.

"You don't know? Training Ground 11 is at the other side of Konoha. Its impossible to reach there in ten minutes!" Ami answered to him.

She didn't know what he was doing while they were teaching the map of Konoha in the class.

He must be pranking someone. That's the only way he would not know.

'Idiot'

Her thoughts were cut short when Naruto shouted in front of her.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Naruto shouted and jumped out of the window of Hokage's office landing on the roof and started roof hopping towards the ground.

"Oi Idiot, Wait for me! You don't even know how to reach there." Ami shouted after she too jumped out of the window after Naruto.

Hiruzen chuckled at the two. "Those two will make a fine team."

 **Outside the Office**

Naruto suddenly stopped in his way. He really didn't know the way.

"Idiot! Now follow me." said Ami.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and started running after her.

 **About Twenty minutes Later**

Kakashi looked at the horrible and tired state of the genins and sighed. Those two are going to need a lot of training.

"You're late." Kakashi stated to them.

*pant pant*

Naruto laid down on the grass and started taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Ami followed him and did the same to help her body. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She was in even worse state than Naruto. One thing she concluded from their little 'workout', Naruto had a hell lot of stamina in him. It would be great asset in long fights.

Feeling better she stood up and faced their sensei along with Naruto whose eyes seemed to be twitching as he saw his sensei eyesmile. Seriously, it was super-weird and creepy.

"How did you get here so quickly?!" shouted Naruto.

"I am a jounin."

*twitch*

"Okay, enough now. Let's start with introducing ourselves. Blondie, you first." said Kakashi.

"But sensei, shouldn't you start first? We both know each other." Ami interrupted.

"Okay…so, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like hmm… I dislike hmm… My dream is…that's none of your concern. Now you're up Blondie."

'He didn't really tell us anything.' Both deadpanned.

"My name is…NARUTO UZUMAKI. I like ramen, and some friends I have, and most of all cool and awesome jutsus. I dislike perverts and people who think they are above others just because and the time it takes to boil the water to make ramen. My dream is to become the Greatest. Strongest. Of all the HOKAGE'S-dattebayo!" Naruto gave his infamous foxy grin after giving his long speech.

'Too enthusiastic. I think my ears are still ringing'

"okay, now you purple-head." said Kakashi motioning for Ami to begin.

"My name is Ami. I like flowers, cooking, and my friends I guess. I dislike perverts and the people who think they are above others just because and loneliness. My dream is to become a great kunoichi who everyone in the leaf village is proud of." Ami gave a small smile as she finished introducing herself.

Naruto grinned at her. She was like him in more than one way. He would be damned if he didn't help her get away from her loneliness. That's the person Naruto Uzumaki is. He just can't see others in pain and live with it, so he tried to help everyone who reminded him of himself.

'This coming from the bully of the class? It seems she have been misjudged, or it was just a way to deal with her loneliness just like Naruto did pranks to deal with his.'

"Nice you two. Meet me here at 7 a.m. for your test." Kakashi said dropping the bomb on them.

"Test!?" both shouted.

"Yes, a test. To cut down the number of genin graduates. This happens every year. Almost 66 percent genins fail this test and their dreams of becoming a ninja is crushed. I hope you come prepared for it. And before I go, do not eat your breakfast or you will puke. Your choice. Goodluck, see you tomorrow." Kakashi informed them and vanished in poof of smoke.

"I hate when he does that." Naruto complained.

"You just met him and already hate him?" Ami teased Naruto.

She was still here. He almost forgot.

"Hey…uhh…want to have some ramen with me?" Naruto asked Ami nervously. She hated loneliness, right? He just wanted to help her.

"Sure." Ami replied with a smile. This was a new side of Naruto she was seeing. The only side she knew of Naruto was prankster with brash attitude.

They walked in silence towards the Ichiraku's.

Naruto looked towards Ami from the corner of his eyes, judging her. She was really different from the bully he knew. It was like he was seeing a new person. Back in the academy, she never noticed him, but she never hated him either. It made her nice in his view, but still, any person who liked Sasuke, was not nice from his point of view. He hated Sasuke.

 **Ichiraku's**

"Hey old man! I am back for some ramen." Naruto shouted entering the small restaurant.

"Welcome back Naruto!" greeted Ayame from behind the stall.

"Hi Ayame-chan. Good to see you." Naruto replied.

'So, these are Naruto's friends he was talking about. They sure are nice to him. But why does everybody hate Naruto? Surely its not for his pranks. He is hated from before. I would like to know from him one day.' Ami thought.

"Sit down and order. Father is not home today. He had to take care of some business. By the way, who is she Naruto?" Ayame asked Naruto, eyeing the girl critically.

Ami saw this but didn't say anything about it. Ayame was being protective of Naruto. Like a sister.

"Oh, almost forgot. Ayame-chan, this is Ami, my teammate. Ami-chan, this is Ayame. She is a good friend and one of the people I really care about. She and her father own this restaurant." Naruto introduced the two to each other.

Ayame blushed a little hearing Naruto saying he care about her, but quickly forced it down.

"Nice to meet you, Ayame."

"Likewise. It's nice to meet one of Naruto's friends. Sit down and place your order. I will be back in few seconds." Ayame said and went back to her work.

"I'll have one bowl of Miso ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"The same Ayame-san!" Ami said.

"Okay, be right back with your bowls" shouted Ayame from the back.

"She is protective of you." Ami finally revealed.

"Yeah, I know. She really gets protective of me sometimes. Its one of the things I like about her. She is like an older sister to me." Naruto commented on Ayame.

Ami chose to stay silent after that. Soon the bowls arrived, and they started eating. The only sound coming was of slurping of noodles and washing of dishes.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan, put it under my name. I'll pay at the end of month as usual." Naruto said.

"Okay. Please visit again Naruto. And you too Ami."

"Sure." Both replied.

"It is getting late. Come on, I'll walk you home." Naruto said.

"You don't have to do that Naruto" she chuckled. He was being a gentleman.

"Since we are a team now, we should know each other's home. In case we need it in future." Naruto answered truthfully.

"I guess you are right." Said Ami.

It was silence again.

Naruto pondered on his thoughts from before.

"So, do you like Sasuke?" It was not a nice thing to ask. But…

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Ami questioned, confused why he asked that.

"Its just that I really hate him. He always behaves as a stuck-up person, often looks down on others because he is an elite Uchiha. When the Uchiha massacre happened, I thought he was like me and wanted to befriend him. But he insulted me. I just, I just hate the attention he gets from every other person and fan-girls. Another thing is, I really hate the fan-girls. So, if you…"

"Nope. I do not like him."

"But in the academy- "

"It was the fireball jutsu. I really like fire jutsus." She answered.

"You had hearts in your eyes because of the fire jutsu?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Do not tell anybody!" Ami yelled with dead serious eyes.

"Uhh…yeah. N-nobody will hear a word about it." Naruto said in fear. She was really scary when she wanted to be.

"Good." And just like that her demeanour was back.

"I wonder if she gets turned on by fire jutsu too?" Naruto said it aloud by mistake.

*SLAM*

Ami punched him to the dirt, her face as red as tomato.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Please review.**

 **-Someone PM'ed me to make this story Naruto x Harem. After some pestering he managed to convince me. And me being smart enough I asked for something in return. It was his old story, which he abandoned. I did not take his story, but I will be rewriting it as my own but with lot of changes. You all won't know and think of it as a new story probably.**

 **Enough of it.**

 **-Please review and leave your suggestions for me to improve.**

 **-Plots for the story are also welcome.**

 **-Suggestions for the harem are also welcome.**

 **-Good day ahead.**

 **-Or good night.**

 **Maelstrom2023.**


End file.
